


Mouse Trap

by 128andfalling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Moment, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Mouse Miraculous, mousenoir, new ship, pre-reveal, rat miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Marinette experiments with the mouse miraculous, but ends up in a game of cat and mouse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @lunedemir 's art!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @128andfalling
> 
> Disclaimer: I know it’s the rat miraculous, but I’m still going to refer to it as the mouse miraculous for the sake of the story and I don’t like the idea of calling Marinette (or anyone really) a rat. Plus, Mullo means mouse, so....

Bounding over the Parisian rooftops, a grey streak was quickly followed by black one. 

“Catch me if you can, Kitty!” The grey streak called behind her.

Focused on his prey, Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed as smirk grew across his lips. “Don’t you know it’s a cat's job to catch mice?” he hollered back over the wind.

Marinette giggled and used her speed and newfound abilities to run along the side of the building. That ought to lose him. She had been running with him long enough to know his weaknesses, even if she did have a new miraculous. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her theory. Filled with the new adrenaline of winning, Marinette jumped to the next rooftop and rounded a corner only to run into an outstretched arm. Using her momentum, a hand hooked on her side and spun her towards the wall. Marinette braced for impact but it didn’t come. Peaking up, she saw Chat standing over her, one arm braced against the wall while the other was still wrapped around her. 

“Got you, Princess,” he muttered breathlessly, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“How did you..” Marinette trailed off, out of breath herself and a little distracted by how close he was. Surely her heart was only beating so loud because of the exercise.

“I told you, _petite souris_ ,” Chat Noir unwound his arm from her and gentle tapped the tip of her nose, “A cat always catches the mouse.”

Marinette continued to gape at him, cheeks flaring dangerously. “Uh… I… Um… But you…” she spluttered.

The black cat lifted her chin and ran his thumb ever so lightly across her jaw. “Don’t worry. It takes some time to adjust to being a superhero, but you’ll get it. You’re already a natural.” Chat Noir winked and released her chin to rub the back of his neck, a dusting of red growing underneath his mask.

When Marinette had accepted the mouse miraculous, she had not expected this. Whatever _this_ was. Still, she could not believe that he had caught her so easily.

“Race you back to the Eiffel Tower?” Marinette’s eyes glinted with competition and sudden determination. She made it a point never to lose twice.

“Not if I catch you first,” Chat Noir laughed, unpinning her from against the wall. Marinette’s competitive spirit could rival Ladybug’s. Locking eyes, they nodded simultaneously before sprinting towards the edge of the building and leaping in the direction of the famous landmark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AngelWolf1027 requested a continuation of this story with a reveal so here you go!

A loud crash echoed in the distance as Ladybug ducked into an alley just in time for her transformation to release. This akuma was more difficult than she thought. Forced to use her lucky charm, Tikki needed to recharge in order to finish the fight. Marinette signed as she leaned against the wall, digging a cookie out of her purse for the kwami. Before rejoining Chat Noir, maybe she needed to stop by Master Fu’s for some extra help. 

Marinette opened her mouth to ask Tikki, but the kwami dashed out of sight. Looking around, Marinette spotted Chat Noir lowering himself into the alley with a small black box. 

_ Oh no. This is bad. And where is the akuma? _

“Chat Noir!” Marinette said a little too loud. “Come here often?”

The black clad hero stared at her for a moment. Realizing what she said, Marinette flailed her arms. “I mean, uh, what are you doing here? Isn’t there an akuma you should be attending to?” It took all of her energy not to slap her forehead.

Chat smiled at her, a fond look in his eyes. “That’s actually why I came to find you. Ladybug and I need your help. Will you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dorn the mouse miraculous and return it to us after the fight?” He held out the box to her, eyes full of hopefulness.

Marinette’s eye twitched.  _ Shit. _

“Isn’t there someone better? I just don’t think I can accept.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at her. “Why?”

“Because I’m… a afraid of heights?” 

“You’re lying. Just yesterday you were fearlessly jumping across rooftops with me.” Marinette stared at him, panic rising. She was running out of excuses that he probably wouldn't believe anyway.  

Mullo appeared as Chat opened the box. Delicately grabbing the necklace, Chat stepped closer to the girl. “Marinette, you’re amazing. I chose you for a miraculous for a reason. I’ve seen what you do for others. You’re already an everyday Ladybug. Being a hero suits you.” 

Hesitantly, Chat Noir slipped the necklace over her head, fingers gently grazing her cheek. “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I believe in you and I’m asking you to try at least once. And if you don't like it, I won't ask again.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting to the side. “I asked Ladybug to meet us here so she should be here any minute. Maybe she can convince you.”

Marienette watched as he gave her a quick sad smile, ears flattening against his head.

“ICANTBECAUSEIMLADYBUG!”

“What?”

“I’m Ladybug,” Marinette voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry, Chat. When you brought me the miraculous yesterday, I didn’t know what to do. I panicked!”

Chat stared at her for a moment before he broke out in laughter. “I tried to give Ladybug another miraculous.” Still stifling giggles, Chat Noir embraced Marienette. “My lady,” he murmured into her hair. 

Pulling back slightly to look at her, Chat mused, “You know, that actually explains a lot. But, man, I didn’t think I could love you anymore.”

Eyes still glistening, Marinette stared at him in wonder. Her heart caught in her chest and without a second thought, she stretched up on her toes meeting his lips with a chaste kiss.

Realizing her action, Marinette’s face reddened. Chat Noir didn’t look much better.

“Uh… Thank you… For all the nice things you said about me.” She tried to step back; it was hard to breath with him so close. But she tripped over nothing and found herself falling backwards. Thank heavens for catlike reflexes because her partner caught her, swiftly pulling her towards him and away from the ground. Marinette had tried to move away from him and instead ended up closer than they were before, flush against his chest.

Looking up at him, Marinette caught him take a quick glimpse at her lips as he moved ever so slightly closer. Realizing that he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him again, Marinette closed the remaining distance. It felt like eternity yet no time had passed when they finally broke apart. 

The akuma flew over nearby calling out remarks to the heroes trying to draw them out of hiding. 

“Right the akuma,” she muttered breathlessly. Marinette focused on recovering while her partner stared at her like a lovesick kitten. “I guess I should take this off,” she said, touching the jewelry around her neck.

Tikki came out of hiding. “Don’t,” she said with a wink. “Just say, ‘Mullo and Tikki, transform me.’”

The two kwamis smiled at her encouragingly, and Marinette’s eyes glinted with challenge. Glancing at her partner, she saw that he was staring into space, a dopey grin still plastered on his face. The light from her transformation caught his attention, however. 

“How do I look?” Marinette turned from side to side, allowing Chat Noir to see her combined suit. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “Come one, kitty. Let’s take care of this akuma.” She flicked his bell as she walked by. “And then maybe you can come over for some hot chocolate?”

The cat nodded, following her out of the alley. He was going to have some trouble concentrating in this fight. 

  
  
  



End file.
